


Angel of Mine

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Everyone needs a guardian angel in their life.





	Angel of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU @Fudgyjammy14

Dear God, please send me help. I need to pass this exams so please bless me with a guardian angel. Please... Please… I promise that I will be the world’s best boy ever.” Junhoe was not the most religious boy and he guiltily admits to seek God only in time of needs… like this.

He is not the shiniest coin of the bunch and he needs to ace this exam to graduate from school and he hates school. Studying was not on his radar as he was more focused on his extracurricular activities and his part time job.

God was fair, Junhoe was blessed with the perfect face. The darkest hair you ever laid your eyes on, a beautiful smile that cause heart attacks and piercing eyes that makes you weak in the knees. It doesn’t help that he have been working out hard and it was paired with a body that seems it was personally sculpted by God himself.

He knows he is perfect, almost and that made it hard to approach others. He was deemed narcissistic and ‘above all’. No one dares to approach him and he was lonely. He just need a study buddy who can encourage him. Is that so hard. _**GOD PLEASE.**_

**_**** _ **

 

“Jiwon, I am sending you down to earth to guide this boy who needs help in his studies. He have been praying so much that it is annoying me. So please help him out over this nonsensical request. REMEMBER, THE CONSEQUENCES. NO ANGELS SHOULD BE WITH A HUMAN”

Jiwon nodded in fear as thunders and lightning accompanied the warning. He slowly back away from the Supreme Being. “Yikes, I will never revoke my rights as a heavenly being. No human can change my mind”

As Jiwon descend to earth, he was reading the file on the boy named Koo Junhoe. He was definitely an interesting character. In the file, it was mentioned that no picture was successfully taken as no one could approach him. “Hmm that ugly huh?” Jiwon chuckled and went on to search for him. Jiwon finally arrived on Earth and he was now physically a normal boy. He checked out his appearance and it seems his identity is a carefree boy? He never figure out the young ones on earth. He have limited time to help this silly boy to study, pass the test and return to heaven. Jiwon sighed over the time that would be wasted. _‘Let’s get it over and done with Jiwon’_

__

 

* * *

 

 

Junhoe was heading home and he saw this boy he have never seen before walking the course of his path. He looks like he was going to approach Junhoe and Junhoe was turning his head around. ‘Do I know him? Is there someone else behind me?’

The boy seems slightly older than him and he walked with a bounce. Thick long wavy unruly hair, dressed in a hurry kind of outlook yet it looks good. Junhoe nodded in approval and took a step to the left to avoid the mysterious boy but the boy stretched out his hand instead and introduced himself to Junhoe.

“Yo I am Bobby. I am new here and I need a study buddy. I am smart and I don’t want to waste my time studying with anybody. You seems smart so lets’ do it?” With that Jiwon ran his hand through his hair and weirdly it made Junhoe’s heart flutter.

Junhoe was taken aback by this boy, Jiwon’s cockiness but he must be that smart to say it out loud. Junhoe set aside his reservations and extended his hand to welcome Jiwon’s hand. “I am Junhoe but sorry, I am not that smart and a deal is a deal. You are now my study buddy and you can’t back out” Junhoe flashed his smile and Jiwon was taken aback. _‘Guess they couldn’t capture his photo because he is too beautiful. Even I have not seen an angel in heaven this beautiful’_

__  
_ _

Their study sessions have been enlightening for Jiwon. Junhoe is actually smart in his own ways, like writing poetry, admiring the beauty in life and he was a kind soul. Jiwon could see that. He just am not scholastic and he shouldn’t be blamed. He was created to be creative and not academics. This silly boy took the wrong subjects and this silly boy thinks he is stupid instead of realizing he is not meant to be an engineer.

Jiwon will spend hours just staring at Junhoe’s fluttering eyelashes when he fall asleep in the middle of their study sessions and he is now even escorting Junhoe home which is not part of his assignment. Every minute counts and he felt that it was getting harder and harder to leave Junhoe to return home to heaven. As days passed, Jiwon was getting more scared for himself. __“_ Have I fallen in love with this human?"_ Jiwon tried pushing the thought out but the thoughts are engulfing him

 

Studying with Bobby is definitely easy. Junhoe don’t know why, but the way Bobby guides him, it made everything simple to understand and it offered clarity. Junhoe wished Bobby would be the lecturer for every course of his. He will definitely get the best student award of the decade. Bobby’s attentiveness, his soothing voice as he explains the points to Junhoe made it more appealing for Junhoe to study.

There were times when the small space made it extra suffocating for Junhoe as he could feel his heart was overworking causing him to lose his breath. Once he accidentally trip in his steps and he had to hold on to Bobby’s arm for balance and Junhoe was surprised by how toned Bobby was. As much knowledge as he was getting, Junhoe was slowly getting distracted by Jiwon too.

Whenever Jiwon walked away after Junhoe reached his home, Junhoe could feel his heart followed Jiwon. He feels empty when Jiwon went away and felt complete when Jiwon turns up for their study session. He knows this is not the best time but he will confess tonight. Once he is done with his last paper later, he will make his feelings known.

 

“Hyung!!! The paper was easier than expected!! You must be magical!” Junhoe surprised himself with his brain suddenly. He breezed through the paper and even had time to spare. This must be because Bobby had all the patience in the world to make him understand.

“It was all you Junhoe. Not me. Such a silly boy, there’s no magic, it’s all you.” Bobby ruffled Junhoe’s hair and smiled proudly at an assignment well done. An assignment so well done that he now have to leave as he is done with it. His heart was heavy and his smile was now a frown.

‘Hyung, there’s magic, who says there aren’t?” Junhoe was being cheeky and Jiwon couldn’t help but to smile

“What magi—“ Junhoe planting a kiss on his lips. Jiwon was shocked but when it settled in, he welcomed the kiss and wrapped his arm around Junhoe’s waist and pulled him closer. Their kiss intensified and Jiwon finally pulled away when he caught a glimpse of the sky turning dark and he saw lightning flashing across the sky.

“Junhoe, I got to go” Jiwon pulled free from Junhoe and ran off

“Hyung!! Hyung!!!” Junhoe felt tears making its way down his face as he shouted for him

 

 

* * *

 

 

Junhoe was graduating and he was still puzzled by the appearance of ‘Bobby’. He have been searching and asking about him in campus and no one knew who he was. He admit defeat and moved on with an aching pain in his heart

Jiwon have been looking down upon Junhoe from his cell. He have been imprisoned for that kiss. The one kiss with Junhoe. The one kiss that made him question his existence. The one kiss that makes him want to make a drastic decision. He will be released later and he was sure with what he wants. He wants Junhoe.

 

“Are you sure Jiwon of this? Humans are fickle and they move on fast. There’s no turning back and if he fails to return your love, you will be erased from existence instantly. If his love is true, I will allow you to grow old and die as a human”

Jiwon nodded and he knew he will be strip of his angel wings. Before he could even mentally prepare himself, the pain jolted down his spine causing him to fall on his knees and writhe on the floor.

 

 

 

Junhoe was daydreaming in his favourite cafe planning his next step in like. One year has passed since he graduated and he was still unsure. He feels lost without an aim in life. Empty and he didn’t know why. He continued with doodling in his notebook and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and he suddenly felt whole and completed. His life was standing right in front of him.

“Junhoe, I am sorry. I had to go away and I didn’t have time to say goodbye. I am sorry” Bobby was standing right in front of Junhoe but it just seems like a dream.

“Hyung! What the ?!!!” Junhoe almost chocked on the drink he just had. He stood up quickly and hugged Bobby. “Are you even Bobby? I was searching for you and there wasn’t a Bobby in any of the classes!!”

“Ah about that, I am Kim Jiwon. Maybe that’s why you couldn’t pin me down” Jiwon smiled sheepishly.

“I miss you. Don’t ever leave me again” Junhoe whispered in Jiwon’s ear and Jiwon hugged him tighter

“No I won’t leave you even if you want me to”

 

Jiwon released their embrace and kissed Junhoe . “Let’s get out of here, I don’t think the others in the cafe will appreciate us making out here”. Junhoe giggled and left with Junhoe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I love you Hyung”

“ I love you too Baby. Happy 50th Birthday Love”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a rushed job. Apologies are in order.


End file.
